


Siempre a tu lado

by Coseferyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: AU modern, Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Break Up, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendzone, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, más drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coseferyrac/pseuds/Coseferyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac llevaba tres años secretamente enamorado de Marius cuando este mismo anunció una noche en el Musain su compromiso con una joven llamada Cosette. Debido a ello Courfeyrac se verá obligado a dejarle ir y emprender, en su lugar, el camino hacia el olvido. Para ello contará con el apoyo incondicional de su mejor amigo, Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre a tu lado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Pues aquí estoy con otro nuevo relato, esta vez constará de tres capítulos. A lo sumo se me puede alargar a cuatro. Espero que os guste esta historia. En caso de que sea así siempre podéis dejar un kudo o un comentario. Gracias por el apoyo en mis dos últimos relatos.
> 
> xx

En algún momento de la celebración, Courfeyrac se escabulló entre el bullicio. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, tiempo para… Para nada, ¿De qué le iba a servir? Por mucho que pensara en ello no cambiaría el hecho de que Marius se iba de su vida para siempre. “Empezaré por mudarme”, “Ya verás, nos veremos muy a menudo, ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia” dijo. Pero él lo notaría, de hecho ya comenzaba hacerlo.

Se suponía que debía de alegrarse por su amigo, se suponía que debía sonreír y darle la enhorabuena. Marius había encontrado el amor de su vida en una chica de bien, y estaba completamente seguro de que lo haría muy feliz. Todo era perfecto ahora, salvo porque quería ser él. No tenía nada en contra de esa chica, ¿Cuál era su nombre…? ¿Cosette?, era una preciosidad y un encanto de persona por lo poco que había podido conocerla. Pero deseaba estar en su lugar, ¿Cómo se atrevía a robárselo de esa manera y a sonreírle mientras lo hacía? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la había elegido a ella y no a él? Quiso gritar.

Se encendió un cigarro, uno tras otro pese a que había prometido a Enjolras y a Combeferre moderarse. Estaba fuera de control así que ahora bebería y pelearía y tal vez acabara en una cama ajena. Sus tres últimos años habían sido una farsa, ¡Con qué dureza golpea la realidad al iluso! Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de que estaba lloviendo sus pies ya lo habían llevado a la entrada de un bar. Al pasar al interior, una nube de humo salió a recibirle. La música estaba tan alta que apenas podía pensar con claridad y eso le aliviaba. Los focos de luces, le deslumbraban, los gritos de la gente se sumaban a los de su cabeza.

Se sentó en la barra y bebió, juraría que en algún momento de la noche habló con la chica de detrás, pero no pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardarían sus amigos en darse cuenta de que no estaba, había sido un estúpido al irse sin avisar. Mañana les diría que tuvo que irse porque no estaba sintiéndose bien o algo así, sí, mañana… Hoy… Hoy bebería hasta perder la consciencia. “Mañana será un día mejor” se dijo a sí mismo, “Mañana todo habrá sido un sueño”.

Estaba con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre estos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Era un tipo al cual no había visto en su vida, o eso creía él, aunque estaba seguro de que de haber conocido a alguien con esa cara de gorila, no lo habría olvidado tan fácilmente. Una cicatriz le surcaba el ojo derecho y tenía la mirada turbia.

—Hey, ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? — Fue todo lo que le dijo mientras torcía sus asquerosos labios en una sonrisa aún más repulsiva.

—Puede, ¿Qué me ofreces? — Se volvió hacia él, estaba demasiado ido y borracho como para negarse a una petición tan tentadora. Ni siquiera viniendo de un tipo tan odioso como aquel.

—Hierba de la mejor, ¿Te hace? — Ensanchó la sonrisa en sus labios y Courfeyrac creyó que le vomitaría encima. Pero en su lugar, alargó la mano hacia él y le acarició el brazo. Todo en él le daba asco, su cara, su aliento, sus dientes, esa sonrisa… Hasta el sonido de su voz— La tengo toda en el coche, ya verás, lo pasaremos bien.

“No lo hagas” le advirtió la voz de su conciencia y precisamente por eso lo hizo. ¿Qué más daba ya todo? Sólo quería pasárselo bien, olvidar por una noche y tal vez ese mugroso pudiera ayudarle. Salió del local con el brazo de aquel tipo en la cintura, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. ¿Importaba acaso? Sin sus pantalones todos eran iguales, además, le había prometido hierba. No necesitaba saber nada más. No sabría decir cuándo la mano bajó de la cintura a sus nalgas.

Lo siguió hasta su coche como el perro fiel que era. Le pareció que le decía algo por el camino, a juzgar por su expresión seguramente alguna guarrada, tampoco es que le importara demasiado. Aquel sujeto, llamémosle X, abrió la puerta de su coche para él. Courfeyrac sabía que una vez entrara no saldría de allí tan fácilmente, pero estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo. O eso creía él que en ese momento no sería capaz ni de recitar la tabla del uno sin vacilar.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó a cruzar esa puerta, algo o alguien lo arrebató de sus brazos. Lo recordaría como un tirón seco que le produjo un dolor punzante en el antebrazo.

—Él no va a ir a ningún lado contigo. — Esa voz… Él reconocía esa voz… — Está conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?

—¡Eh venga! Ésta es mi putita, búscate otra, tío. — Se acercó al nuevo individuo con hostilidad y le empujó. El afectado trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer, pero recuperó el equilibrio.

—Esto no es asunto tuyo. — Repuso Courfeyrac, furioso. — no te metas, nos lo estábamos pasando bien. — E intentó ir de nuevo hasta el tipo X, pero su conocido no le dejó. Antepuso un brazo frente a él y lo empujó hacia atrás.

—Quédate detrás. — Le ordenó.

—Ya le has oído. — Saltó de nuevo X. — Así que será mejor que nos dejes so… — No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando el conocido de Courfeyrac retrocedió sin quitar el brazo de delante suyo y le interrumpió.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Courfeyrac no va a ir a ningún lado contigo.

No sabría decir cómo acabó aquello porque de pronto la mirada se le nubló hasta que llegó un punto en que todo se volvió negro, un golpe seco resonó en el silencio de la noche y ese fue su último recuerdo.

Durante su viaje al limbo, escuchó varias voces, unas distintas de otras. Pero no era capaz ni de reconocerlas ni de entender palabra alguna. Miles de sudores surcaron su cuerpo. Calor, tenía mucho calor y apenas podía respirar. Se estaba ahogando. En su sueño, estaba solo en medio del mar. Tenía que seguir nadando para salir a la superficie, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Se estaba hundiendo, no había nadie alrededor ni un triste velero, no había nada a lo que aferrarse. Trató de gritar por auxilio pero sólo consiguió tragar agua. Aleteó con las manos no obstante el mar tiraba de él hacia sus entrañas.

Estaba sólo consigo mismo en la inmensidad. Lloraba y esas lágrimas se fundían en el mar. Olas comenzaban a formarse, cada una más grande que la anterior. La primera le hizo tragar más agua que en toda su vida, pero la segunda lo hundió por completo. Lo golpeó con tal brutalidad que perdió la consciencia. Aquel era el final, moriría solo, era un final apropiado para alguien como él. O eso pensó Courfeyrac mientras iba hundiéndose poco a poco.

Y entonces… Y entonces alguien le salvó. Alguien nadó hasta él y lo sacó del agua. ¿Quién sería esa persona? Una sensación de quietud lo embargó casi por completo. Entre la vigilia y el sueño le pareció sentir unas manos enredarse en sus rizos. “Marius” pensó, pero esas no eran sus manos. Las de Marius eran cálidas y más pequeñas, aquellas eran gélidas. Y tal vez por ello le aliviaron tanto. Estaba ardiendo.

—Duerme un poco más, todavía es pronto. — Apenas alcanzó a entender sus palabras.

Dormir, sí, dormir y no recordar. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y no tardó en volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo más durmió, pero al despertar aquella sensación de placidez había desaparecido por completo. La luz del sol se filtraba tímidamente por las persianas, el cuarto estaba a oscuras, no obstante había suficiente claridad como para que Courfeyrac llegara a la conclusión de que esa no era su habitación. Estaba demasiado organizada y además tenía una estantería repleta de libros; algunos literarios, otros de investigación y por último, cómics. De no ser porque estaba atontado y porque, para colmo, la cabeza le dolía a rabiar, habría reconocido desde el principio la habitación de su mejor amigo, Combeferre.

Recordó entonces que en realidad llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a su casa, antes solía pasar mucho más tiempo allí, con Combeferre y Enjolras, que en su propia casa. Pero todo cambió cuando Marius se instaló junto a él. Apartó esos pensamientos de sí, no quería pensar en él. Fue a levantarse, y lo habría hecho de no haber sentido el cuerpo tan pesado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? No recordaba nada en absoluto. Se revolvió en la cama. Era agradable, la almohada de ‘Ferre era blandita y suave y sus sábanas olían a lavanda. Eso le recordó que tenía que cambiar las suyas que ya tenían olor a tigre de bengala. Estaba reconsiderando la idea de dormir un rato más cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

—Oh, ¿Ya estás despierto? — La encarnación de un dios griego hizo su entrada. Pese a que tenía los rizos rubios hechos un desastre y la ropa arrugada su belleza seguía siendo un hecho difícil de ignorar. Courfeyrac resopló. En sus primeros años de amistad, había sentido una profunda envidia por él pero ya lo había superado; Enjolras, porque así se llamaba ese dios, siempre había sido atractivo como el que más sin siquiera proponérselo, le salía natural. Courfeyrac tenía que trabajar más en ello.

—Eso parece.— Le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. —Ven aquí anda. — Su ropa arrugada le estaba poniendo nervioso, el aludido obedeció.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — Lo primero que hizo fue ponerle una mano sobre la frente. Courfeyrac lo observó un tanto intrigado.

—Bien... ¿Vas a algún lado? — Le preguntó mientras le acomodaba la camiseta.

—No. — Enjolras tenía la costumbre de vestirse aunque no fuera a salir porque según él el pijama era para dormir. —Estoy cubriendo a Combeferre

—¿A qué te refieres?

—’Ferre me pidió que me quedase aquí contigo hasta que él regresara. — Le explicó Enjolras. — ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, digo, ¡No! ¿Cómo llegué aquí? — Su amigo lo miró con cierta confusión.

—¿No te acuerdas de nada? — Se sentó junto a él en el borde de la cama y enseguida Courfeyrac le hizo espacio. —Todo lo que sé es que Combeferre te trajo aquí la noche en la que Marius anunció su compromiso y has estado durmiendo desde entonces.

Y la realidad volvió a arrojarle un jarro de agua fría sobre la cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba, Marius iba a casarse con esa tal Cosette a la que en realidad era la primera vez que había visto en su vida. No sabía cómo la habría conocido, ni cuándo, pero la verdad es que prefería no saberlo. Sin embargo, no sé, podría habérselo contado. Se suponía que él era el mejor amigo de Marius. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando reparó en ese “has estado durmiendo desde entonces”.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo? — De pronto le entró el pánico.

—Dos días, tranquilízate. — Le explicó Enjolras. — Antes de ayer preguntaron por ti en el Musain, pero yo les dije que habías ido a visitar a tu familia a Marsella. — Courfeyrac suspiró aliviado

—Enjolras… — Fijó la mirada en la suya.

—¿Sí?

—Olvídalo, era una tontería— A Enjolras no le pareció que fuera una tontería pero no le forzaría a hablar, sabía que a menudo Courfeyrac necesitaba su tiempo para organizar los pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Entiendo. — Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Una vez estuvo fuera del cuarto se volvió para decir lo siguiente. — Prepararé el desayuno. — Y se fue.

Courfeyrac bostezó, la cabeza iba a estallarle de un momento a otro. Dio un par de vueltas más en la cama. Los despertares siempre eran difíciles. Pasaba tiempo desde que Courfeyrac se transformaba del desastre que era por las mañanas al joven alegre y carismático al que todos conocían y adoraban. Se levantó; primero un pie, luego otro y caminó lentamente por la habitación. Todavía estaba un poco mareado, pero se le pasaría. Posó su mirada sobre la estantería de libros de medicina de Combeferre y les acarició el lomo con la mano. Bajó a los cómics, había una figura de superman, se la había regalado él hacía ya un tiempo, por su décimo sexto cumpleaños. ¡Y qué contento se puso! El esbozo de una sonrisa asomó en sus labios. Eran buenos tiempos, ahora ya no salía tan a menudo con Enjolras y Combeferre, ¿Por qué?

Al dirigirse al escritorio reconoció varias de sus pertenencias. Entre ellas; su teléfono móvil, la cartera, un paquete de tabaco. Tomó el móvil, tenía cerca de cuarenta llamadas perdidas de Jehan y otros tantos mensajes más suyos. Sonrió un poco más, realmente adoraba a ese poeta. Estaba a punto de marcar su número de teléfono cuando la voz de Enjolras lo interrumpió.

—¡Courfeyrac! ¿Vienes o qué?

—¡Ya voy! — Dejó el teléfono móvil en el mismo lugar y se dirigió a la cocina.

Cruzó el pasillo y se quedó en la puerta observando lo que Enjolras hacía. Estaba exprimiendo zumo de naranja, llevaba mucho tiempo sin beberlo, sin ir más lejos, desde la última vez que había visitado a su familia en Marsella el verano pasado. Ese era el piso compartido de Enjolras y Combeferre, ¡Y qué limpio estaba! No había ni punto de comparación con el de Courfeyrac. Y eso que el pobre Marius trataba de poner orden lo mejor que sabía, pero es que su compañero de piso ensuciaba mucho más rápido de lo que él limpiaba. Posiblemente, junto con Grantaire y Bahorel, era de las criaturas más desordenadas sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—¡Esposita mía! ¿Qué estás preparando? — Se acercó Courfeyrac desde detrás y abrazó a Enjolras por la cintura. Enjolras no se sorprendió, siempre había tenido una habilidad especial para intuir la presencia de Courfeyrac, pero sí se tensó.

—Suéltame, Courfeyrac.

—¡Ouo! ¿A qué viene ese mal humor? Y yo que sólo quería darte un poco de mi amor matutino...— Rió entre dientes y se apartó. Luego simplemente se sentó en la mesa y esperó por el “elaboradísimo” desayuno.

—No quiero ese tipo de “amor”, muchas gracias.

¿Acababa de hacer las comillas con los dedos? Courfeyrac soltó una carcajada y se maldijo a sí mismo después de hacerlo porque todavía le dolía la cabeza, ¿Quién a día de hoy seguía haciendo esa mierda? Enjolras prefirió no preguntar. En su lugar, le sirvió dos tostadas con mantequilla, una taza de café y un vaso de zumo de naranja.

—¿Tostadas? — Enarcó una ceja y le miró.

—Es lo que hay. — Comentó Enjolras a la defensiva y se sentó frente a él. — Si querías un desayuno más elaborado haberte despertado ayer. — Pretendía ser un comentario gracioso, pero lo dijo tan serio…

—No, me gustan las tostadas. ¡Molan! — Una tímida sonrisa asomó en sus labios, una que a Enjolras le pareció muy dulce y que se le acabó contagiando.

—Qué aproveche, entonces.

A veces las cosas más simples, eran las más bellas. Lo cotidiano, eso que está ahí pero que nadie nunca valora. Para Courfeyrac aquel momento fue único. Estar allí con Enjolras desayunando tostadas fue lo mejor que le había pasado en tiempo. ¿Por qué habría estado tanto tiempo sin tener ese tipo de momentos con uno de sus mejores amigos? No entendía nada. Aunque no hablaron más que de temas banales, lo recordaría con cariño. El tema principal fue orientado hacia la universidad, ambos iban a la misma clase porque aunque Courfeyrac era un año mayor, se había tomado un año sabático antes de ingresar en la universidad. Y esa era de las mejores decisiones que podría haber tomado en la vida, ir a clase junto con Enjolras era un sueño hecho realidad.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaban así, sólo por el placer de disfrutar de la compañía del otro, sin preocupaciones ni planes para charlas futuras, porque a eso se dedicaban Les Amis de L’ABC. A eso y a dirigir manifestaciones, pero una de sus tareas más significativas era dar charlas de concienciación, sobre todo en institutos o en la propia universidad, aunque eso daba igual. Iban allá a dónde les permitieran. En la última que dieron, tocaron de lleno el tema de la sexualidad y la homofobia. El caso es que, era agradable estar así con uno de sus mejores amigos, así, calmados y no hasta el cuello con futuros eventos, o discutiendo por la manera en la que debían de enfocar la presentación. Enjolras y Courfeyrac comenzarían a discutir sobre ello y Combeferre estaría allí escuchando a ambos, luego los callaría en algún momento y a partir de lo propuesto por sus dos amigos, formaría una nueva idea y Enjolras y Courfeyrac no podrían más que asentir.

Courfeyrac no dejaba de mirar el reloj de la cocina continuamente y eso fue algo que Enjolras no pudo ignorar.

—¿Pasa algo, Courfeyrac?

—¿A dónde dijiste que había ido ‘Ferre?

—A entregar su tesis.

—¿Su tesis? — ¿Era hoy? — ¿No es esa que llevaba haciendo dos años sobre la…?

—No me puedo creer que ni siquiera sepas eso, ¿Y tú dices ser su mejor amigo…? — Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo sé… Es que bueno, él no me habla de esas cosas. — Más que nada porque sabía que a Courfeyrac no le interesaba demasiado.

—Eso da igual. Si fueras tú, Combeferre lo sabría todo. — Courfeyrac no pudo negarle esa realidad y tuvo un pinchazo de remordimiento.

—De cualquier forma… ¿Cuánto crees que le falta para llegar? — Enjolras miró el reloj.

—Pues ya debe de estar al caer. — Courfeyrac se levantó arrastrando la silla.

—Gracias por la compañía y el desayuno. — Fue directo a la habitación y cogió el teléfono móvil, la cartera y el paquete de tabaco. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que pudo deseando que Enjolras no le interceptara, pero lo hizo.

—¿A dónde se supone que vas?

—A casa, ¿A dónde si no?

—No puedes irte, Combeferre querrá verte.

—Pero yo no. — Replicó.

—Courfeyrac, se lo debes, no se ha separado de ti en estos dos días.

—¡Ya lo sé! — Y precisamente por eso no quería verle, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué era imbécil y que lo sentía? — Dale las gracias por mí y dile que lo siento.

—No, ¡Díselo tú! — Pero la única afirmación que escuchó fue la del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Courfeyrac creyó que Enjolras le seguiría, pero no fue así. Así que bajó las escaleras a toda prisa deseando no cruzarse en el proceso con Combeferre. De vuelta a casa dio un rodeo y aunque el camino se le hizo mucho más largo por lo menos tenía la garantía de que no se toparía con él. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para encima tener que enfrentar a su mejor amigo. Sabía que posiblemente no le diría gran cosa, que le perdonaría todo sin ofrecer demasiada resistencia. Pero Courfeyrac estaba avergonzado, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas tenía que ser él el que lo viera en tal deplorable estado? Estaba seguro de que nunca más le volvería a mirar con los mismos ojos.

Conforme los recuerdos de aquella noche iban llegando, más sucio se sentía. ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo? ¿Había caído siquiera? O… ¿En realidad siempre había estado a esa altura? Se había creído superior por un momento mirando hacia arriba y creyendo que su lugar estaba en los cielos cuando realmente él pertenecía a las cloacas de las que, tal vez, nunca hubiera salido. Anduvo con la cabeza gacha sumido en sus pensamientos. El cielo estaba nublado, todo era gris.

Por suerte, para cuando empezó a llover, ya estaba cruzando la puerta de su casa no sin antes mentalizarse. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se adentró en el interior del apartamento. Por la hora que era, calculaba que Marius ya estaría en casa y era muy probable que fuera a pedirle explicaciones por lo sucedido la pasada noche. Fue idiota, no debió de haberse marchado sin decirle nada a nadie. Pero ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo más que disculparse.

—¡Marius! Ya estoy en casa. — Exclamó en un tono alegre que a duras penas improvisó. Se introdujo en el interior del piso compartido, no era una suit de hotel, pero no estaba nada mal para ser un estudio; con su cuarto de cocina, su baño y sus dos camas y su… ¿Un momento? ¿No faltaban cosas? ¿Dónde estaba la mesita de noche que solía estar pegada a la pared del colchón de Marius, ¿Y el escritorio? ¿Los libros? —¿Marius? — La ansiedad comenzó a filtrarse como lo hace el agua a través de una presa resquebrajada— Marius, no es gracioso.

Comenzó a buscarle, pero no lo encontró en el baño, ni en la cocina, ni mucho menos en el cuarto. Estaba a punto de sacar el teléfono móvil cuando en la cocina encontró un _post it_ agarrado por un imán en la nevera. Se armó de valor y tomó la nota. Decía así;

_“He decidido empezar la mudanza cuanto antes y emprender esta nueva vida junto a mi Cosette. Siento no haberme podido poner en contacto contigo. Muchas gracias por todo. Te deseo lo mejor,_

_Marius”_

Sus ojos fueron línea a línea tratando de descifrar aquel mensaje. ¿Qué intentaba decirle? No podía despedirse de él con algo tan simple como una nota escrita perezosamente. Arrugó el mensaje en la mano. Pasó de la incertidumbre a la ira en tan solo una fracción de segundo. Fue al armario, estaba lleno de ropa (como de costumbre), pero ropa suya. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, no a él, no ahora. Lo tiró todo al suelo. Todas esas prendas que con tanto celo había mimado ahora las estaba arrojando como si se trataran de un montón de basura. Una percha, dos perchas… Y el armario se quedó completamente vacío. ¿Dónde estaba la ropa de Marius? No podía ser. Tenía que haberla guardado en algún otro sitio.

Como movido por una fuerza ajena a él mismo, fue hacia los muebles. Cajón que sacaba, cajón que vaciaba en el suelo y pronto no quedó cómoda que vaciar, ni percha que arrojar. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Qué eran dos días frente a tres años de amistad? ¿Cómo había podido perderle en tan poco tiempo? Apretó los dientes. Su error fue creer que tenían algo especial, creer que tarde o temprano estarían juntos porque… Era natural. Porque... aunque Marius no lo supiera todavía, terminaría dándose cuenta de que Courfeyrac era la única persona que lo comprendía y que siempre estaba para él y entonces… Cuando se diera cuenta de ello, vendría a él con los brazos abiertos; “tú eres el único para mí”, diría. Así que, le había dado tiempo y espacio confiando en que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Ahora se daba cuenta de que todo ese tiempo había estado viviendo una mentira.

Se arrodilló para buscar entre la ropa algún indicio de que Marius hubiera estado allí, junto a él. O… ¿Es que eso también lo había imaginado? Era un iluso. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo aquello. Cuánto tiempo estuvo removiendo su ropa, tirándolo todo por el cuarto en aquel caos. Y entonces, entre la montaña, divisó un pañuelo azul. Lo desenterró y una vez lo tuvo entre sus manos pudo respirar de nuevo, el alivio se manifestó en forma de lágrimas que nacían en su corazón y morían en sus labios. Ese era el pañuelo que le regaló a Marius a la llegada del primer otoño que vivieron juntos, ese que nunca que se ponía porque según él “tenía miedo de extraviarlo” como había hecho con el otro. Pero lo había dejado y esa era la prueba de que alguna vez lo tuvo allí, junto a él.

—Qué idiota... —Susurró, al final lo había terminado extraviando sin apenas haberlo estrenado.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de brotar mientras Courfeyrac se aferraba a aquella prenda. Marius ya no estaba allí, pero el apartamento seguía lleno de él.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues este ha sido el primer capítulo, gracias por haberlo leído y espero que haya cumplido vuestras expectativas.


End file.
